The Unit Chief
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Garcia's flirting with Morgan again and Hotch is NOT happy about it.


The Unit Chief

"Hey baby girl, give it to me good," Morgan asked Garcia.

"Oh sugar, I can give it to you anytime of day," Garcia said with a rose petal in her mouth, "Go."

Hotch glared and rolled his eyes. He was sick of their flirting Day in and day out—it was the same old and it was alsounprofessional. After they finished the case, he would do something about it. He smirked to himself and walked away.

The team solved the case in just a week. When they got back to Quantico, Hotch stopped Garcia from going to her office.

"Garcia. I need to spek with you in my office. _Now._ "

"Okay," Garcia gulped.

"Garcia, I expect that you know the proper conduct for work," Hotch started.

"Yes I do, sir. What is this about?" Garcia asked.

"You and Morgan," he answered, "it's highly unprofessional. And it needs to stop before someone reports it."

"Sir, you never had a problem with it before," Garcia argued.

"Garcia! I am your unit chief and you will not flirt with Morgan. It looks bad for the team. At any moment, Strauss could fire you."

"I-I'm sorry sir," Garcia stammered, "I didn't know. It won't happen again." She turned to walk away.

"It won't happen again Garcia because I won't let it," Hotch growled. Before she could even blink, he had her pinned to the wall. The tech analyst gasped.

"Hotch!" Garcia gasped, "wha-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Hotch kissed her fiercly. Garcia returned the kiss with just as much ferocity. He placed her hands above her had.

"Your choice," Hotch said, "Desk or couch. You better speak up because if you don't, I will do whatever I want to you." He growled in her ear. Garcia shivered. She'd never seen this side of Hotch before. He was always so controlled and calm, never aggressive. She had to admit this excited her a little bit. This was much more exciting than any phone banter with Morgan.

"Couch," Garcia answered.

"As you wish, Penelope." He gestured her to the couch.

"Take that scarf off, Penelope," Hotch commanded.

As she proceeded to do so, Hotch kissed her lips and her cheeks. Garcia kissed him all over.

"Hotch..." she started.

"Aaron," he corrected.

"Aaron," Garcia tried.

"God Penelope, I wanted you for so long! I've wanted to be with you," he kissed her again, "for a long time I've been in love with you for a long time!."

"Oh, Bossman, I've been in love with you to. Morgan is just a little 'forensic countermeasure.'"

Hotch yanked her hair.

"Don't mention him," he growled.

"Okay," Garcia giggled.

Hoping no one could hear, the analyst and the Unit Chief continued to kiss. Both were thinking the same thing _This is way better than Morgan's little phone conversations._

Hotch let out a low growl. Garcia giggled.

"Oh, you like that?" Hotch taunted.

"Please!" Garcia begged.

The end was near and Hotch could tell. Garcia let out a scream that could probbably be heard by the entire bullpen.

The pair was slumped over on the couch, exhausted. Hotch walked up and kissed Garcia's cheek.

"Hey," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm just peachy," Garcia grinned.

"Garcia, if you had any feelings for me why didn't you say anything?" Hotch asked, gently.

"Because I thought you didn't want me. I mean, who wants a plump techical analyst who rambles half the time. That's why I flirt with Morgan. I'd say all my behaviors are unprofessional by FBI standards."

Hotch kissed her forehead and lightly touched it.

"I love all your behaviors. And, Penelope, you are hardly unprofessional. That whole smackdown I gave you was just a ruse."

Garcia giggled.

"I figured that out. The same can be said for you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought you and Morgan...never mind."

"Oh, Bossman, you won't have to worry about that again. But, I guess I could flirt with him and tell him you are better than him." She smirked.

"Penelope Garcia, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh would I?" Garcia taunted, "besides, I like this aggressive, dominant side to you. It's intimidating, but exciting." She giggled and blushed.

"I guess that's why they call me the unit chief," Hotch laughed.

Garcia helped him up and they walked out of the office.

"Oh, there's another reason why you're the unit chief, my dear."


End file.
